Far side of the Moon
The far side of the Moon is the lunar hemisphere that is permanently turned away from the Earth. The far hemisphere was first photographed by the Soviet Luna 3 probe in 1959, and was first directly observed by human eyes when the Apollo 8 mission orbited the Moon in 1968. The rugged terrain is distinguished by a multitude of crater impacts, as well as relatively few lunar maria. It includes the second largest known impact feature in the Solar System, the South Pole-Aitken basin. The far side has been suggested as a potential location for a large radio telescope, as it would be shielded from possible radio interference from Earth. History Tidal forces between Earth and the Moon have slowed the moon's rotation so that the same side is always facing the Earth. The other face, which is never visible from the Earth in its entirety (18% of it can be seen under some conditions), is therefore called the "far side of the Moon". The far side should not be confused with the "dark side" (the hemisphere that is not illuminated by the Sun at a given point in time), as the two are the same only during a full moon. Both the near and far sides receive (on average) almost equal amounts of light from the Sun. However, the term "dark side of the moon" is used commonly to refer to the far side.For example, the Pink Floyd album The Dark Side of the Moon, and referenced in the television series Space: 1999, in the opening scene of the episode "Breakaway". The far side of the moon actually gets fractionally more direct sun light than the near side, due to the fact that it is never subject to a terrestrial eclipse. However, because of earthshine (reflected sunlight from the earth back to the moon) the total illumination on the near side is slightly greater than the far side . Differences The two hemispheres have distinctly different appearances, with the near side covered in multiple, large ''maria'' (Latin for 'seas,' since the earliest astronomers thought, wrongly, that these plains were seas of lunar water). The far side has a battered, densely cratered appearance with few maria. Only 2.5% of the surface of the far side is covered by maria, compared to 31.2% on the near side. The most likely explanation for this difference is related to a higher concentration of heat-producing elements on the near-side hemisphere, as has been demonstrated by geochemical maps obtained from the Lunar Prospector gamma-ray spectrometer. While other factors such as surface elevation and crustal thickness could also affect where basalts erupt, these do not explain why the farside South Pole-Aitken basin (which contains the lowest elevations of the Moon and possesses a thin crust) was not as volcanically active as Oceanus Procellarum on the near side. Exploration stamp commemorating first photographs of the far side of the Moon.]] Until the late 1950s little was known about properties of the far side of the Moon. Librations of the Moon periodically allowed limited glimpses of features that are located near the lunar limb on the far side. These features, however, were seen from a low angle, hindering useful observation. (It proved difficult to distinguish a crater from a mountain range.) The remaining 82% of the surface on the far side remained unknown, and its properties were subject to much speculation. An example of a far side feature that can be viewed through libration is the Mare Orientale, which is a prominent impact basin spanning almost , yet this was not even named as a feature until 1906, by Julius Franz in Der Mond. The true nature of the basin was discovered in the 1960s when rectified images were projected onto a globe. It was photographed in fine detail by Lunar Orbiter 4 in 1967. On October 7, 1959 the Soviet probe, Luna 3, took the first photographs of the lunar far side, eighteen of them being resolvable onesLuna 3. NASA covering one-third of the surface invisible from the Earth. Great Soviet Encyclopedia, 3rd. edition, entry on "Луна (спутник Земли)", available online here The images were analysed, and the first atlas of the far side of the Moon was published by the USSR Academy of Sciences on November 6, 1960. АТЛАС ОБРАТНОЙ СТОРОНЫ ЛУНЫ, Ч. 1, Moscow: USSR Academy of Sciences, 1960Aeronautics and Astronautics Chronology, 1960. NASA It included a catalog of 500 distinguished features of the landscape. Chronology, 1804-1980, to the 150th anniversary of GAISh - Moscow State University observatory. MSU A year later the first globe (1:13 600 000 scale Moon maps and globes, created with the participation of Lunar and Planetary Research Department of SAI. SAI) containing lunar features invisible from the Earth was released in the USSR, based on images from Luna 3.Saving Globes an article in Sphaera: the Newsletter of the Museum of the History of Science, Oxford On July 20, 1965 another Soviet probe Zond 3 transmitted 25 pictures of very good quality of the lunar far side,Zond 3. NASA with much better resolution than those from Luna 3. In particular, they revealed chains of craters, hundreds of kilometers in length. In 1967 the second part of the "Atlas of the Far Side of the Moon" was published in Moscow,АТЛАС ОБРАТНОЙ СТОРОНЫ ЛУНЫ, Ч. 2, Мoscow: Nauka, 1967Observing the Moon Throughout History. Adler Planetarium based on data from Zond 3, with the catalog now including 4,000 newly discovered features of lunar far side landscape. In the same year the first "Complete Map of the Moon" (1:5 000 000 scale) and updated complete globe (1:10 000 000 scale), featuring 95 percent of the lunar surface were released in the Soviet Union.Works of the Department of lunar and planetary research of GAISh MGU. SAI Moon Maps. MSU As a lot of prominent landscape features of the far side were discovered by Soviet space probes, Soviet scientists selected names for them. This caused some controversy, and the International Astronomical Union, leaving many of those names intact, later assumed the role of naming lunar features on this hemisphere. The far side was first observed directly by human eyes during the Apollo 8 mission in 1968. Astronaut William Anders described the view: It has been seen by all crew members of the Apollo 8 and Apollo 10 through Apollo 17 missions since that time, and photographed by multiple lunar probes. Spacecraft passing behind the Moon were out of direct radio communication with the Earth, and had to wait until the orbit allowed transmission. During the Apollo missions, the main engine of the Service Module was fired when the vessel was behind the Moon, producing some tense moments in Mission Control before the craft reappeared. Potential Because the far side of the Moon is shielded from radio transmissions from the Earth, it is considered a good location for placing radio telescopes for use by astronomers. Small, bowl-shaped craters provide a natural formation for a stationary telescope similar to Arecibo in Puerto Rico. For much larger-scale telescopes, the diameter crater Daedalus is situated near the center of the far side, and the -high rim would help to block stray communications from orbiting satellites. Another potential candidate for a radio telescope is the Saha crater. Before deploying radio telescopes to the far side, several problems must be overcome. The fine lunar dust can contaminate equipment, vehicles, and space suits. The conducting materials used for the radio dishes must also be carefully shielded against the effects of solar flares. Finally the area about the telescopes must be protected against contamination by other radio sources. The Lagrange point of the Earth-Moon system is located about above the far side, which has also been proposed as a location for a future radio telescope which would perform a Lissajous orbit about the Lagrangian point. One of the NASA missions to the Moon under study would send a sample-return lander to the South Pole-Aitken basin, the location of a major impact event that created a formation nearly across. The size of this impact has created a deep penetration into the lunar surface, and a sample returned from this site could be analyzed for information concerning the interior of the Moon. Because the near side is partly shielded from the solar wind by the Earth, the far side maria are expected to have the highest concentration of helium-3 on the surface of the Moon. This isotope is relatively rare on the Earth, but has good potential for use as a fuel in fusion reactors. Proponents of lunar settlement have cited presence of this material as a reason for development of a Moon base. References External links *Lunar and Planetary Institute: Exploring the Moon *Lunar and Planetary Institute: Lunar Atlases *Ralph Aeschliman Planetary Cartography and Graphics: Lunar Maps *Northwest Africa 482, only meteorite believed to have originated from the far side of the Moon * Moon articles in Planetary Science Research Discoveries Category:Lunar science cs:Odvrácená strana Měsíce da:Månens bagside de:Mondrückseite es:Cara oculta de la Luna fa:سمت پنهان ماه fr:Face cachée de la Lune it:Faccia nascosta della Luna nl:Achterkant van de maan ja:月の裏 pt:Lado negro da Lua ru:Обратная сторона Луны si:සඳෙහි දුර පැත්ත sk:Odvrátená strana Mesiaca fi:Kuun Maahan näkymätön puoli uk:Зворотний бік Місяця zh:月球背面